Hujan
by Leila Zen
Summary: Disaat seperti ini, biasanya suasana hati mendadak jadi galau, jadi ingat mantan, ingat nasib jemuran dirumah, dan kadang jadi mendadak super-duper-baper. Untungnya suasana hati yang tidak enak itu segera hilang setelah sang rival datang. SHOUNEN-AI, FangBoy, DLDR, RnR.
**Hujan**

.

 **Disclaimer** : BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta Studio dkk. Cerita nista ini punya saya.

 **Pairing** : Fang x Boboiboy aka FangBoy

 **WARNING** : SLIGHT!SHOUNEN-AI, OOC, typo, dan masih banyak lagi kekurngan yang hrus dimaklumi oleh para readers sekalian.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading! :3**

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan, Boboiboy, sang pemuda bertopi oranye yang dianugerahi kekuatan lima elemen berjalan ditengah hujan deras seorang diri, menuju kerumahnya setelah hampir seharian belajar disekolah. Jas hujan berwarna oranye menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, melindungi dirinya supaya tidak basah terkena air hujan.

Seharusnya, kalau hujan deras seperti ini, Boboiboy lantas bergegas menjuju rumahya karena tidak baik berlama-lama kehujanan. Karena banyak sekali dampak negatif yang ditimbulkan dari berlama-lama kehujanan. Tiga diantaranya adalah: Yang pertama, nanti dia bisa kena masuk angin. Yang kedua, kalau tiba-tiba ada petir nanti dia bisa tersambar. Yang ketiga, nanti kalau seragamnya basah, besok ia akan pakai apa ke sekolah?

Tapi kelihatannya Boboiboy sama sekali tak khawatir soal itu, dia masih berjalan dengan santai. Kalau dia masuk angin, kan ada Ochobot yang bersedia meng-kerok punggungnya tanpa dibayar apapun. Kalaupun ada petir yang dikhawatirkan akan menyambar dirinya, Boboiboy tidak takut. Bukan! Bukan karena dia punya kuasa halilintar yang bisa membuat dirinya kebal terhadap petir. Tapi, karena dia ini seorang jomblo. Yup! Kalau ada petir yang nyambar jomblo kan, yang gosong bukan jomblonya tapi petirnya. Dan bukan masalah, kalau seragam basah. Boboiboy masih punya cadangan seragam di rumah. Anggap saja dia mandi lagi gitu pas hujan-hujanan.

Yah, narasinya jadi ngawur.

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy berhenti melangkah. Perasaan yang selalu ia rasakan setiap hujan datang bergejolak dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa, kalau hujan seperti ini, perasaan mendadak menjadi galau. Padahal sama sekali tak ada masalah apapun yang memungkinkan dirinya merasa galau. Dan tiba-tiba saja, teringat kepada mantan. Oke, perasaan ini sedikit ngawur, karena sampai sekarang belum ada satupun gadis beruntung yang menjadi pacar Boboiboy, meskipun bisa dibilang anak bertopi itu punya banyak peminat. Ia juga ingat akan nasib jemuran dirumah. Dia sudah susah payah mencuci semua pakaian yang ada, menyebalkan sekali jika semua baju itu harus basah lagi dengan air hujan.

Apa Ochobot ataupun Tok Aba tidak lupa untuk mengangkat jemuran?

Boboiboy menghela, sedikit menyebalkan juga kalau di tengah hujan begini hati mendadak galau tak jelas. Langit yang sekarang menangis, seakan Boboiboy ingin ikut menangis. Nah, lihat? Kalau hujan begini bawaannya jadi baper terus. Kenapa?

Boboiboy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam dirinya. Ia pun kembali berjalan. Baru saja ia mengambil beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba air hujan menyiprat kerahnya. Ih! Ini air kotor dari genangan air dijalan! Kemungkinan besar air ini bercampur dengan septic-tank! Iyuhh!

Boboiboy segera mencari seseorang yang berani menyipratkan air ini padanya. Begitu ia menoleh ke belakang, Boboiboy melihat sesosok pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan seragam yang ia pakai. Seragam SMA Pulau Rintis? Dia satu sekolah dengan Boboiboy. Anak bertopi itu menyipitkan matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya kearah siluet pemuda yang satu sekolah dengannya itu.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik, dan mengenakan kacamata violet. Ia membawa bola basket ditangannya. Terlihat ia tak menggunakan jas atau pun payung untuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan. Ia membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup.

Fang, teman sekelas sekaligus rival Boboiboy sejak SD itu tersenyum jahil pada Boboiboy. Segera saja anak bertopi itu berkacak pinggang dan menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. Tapi Fang dengan sengaja menyipratkan genangan air di jalan ke arah Boboiboy dengan kakinya lagi. Alhasil Boboiboy menggeram, mengepalkan tangannya dan perempatan imajiner muncul dikepalanya.

"Heh! Masih jaman pake jas hujan? Kamu terlihat seperti tukang ojek pake jas hujan itu tahu! Hahaha!"

"Humph! Yang seperti ini itu namanya cerdas! Tidak seperti kau! Udah tahu hujan, tapi malah cuek bukannya berteduh atau pakai payung. Kayak orang gila!" Boboiboy melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Kenapa? Ini cuma air! Kamu takut dengan air? Haha! Kalau kamu merasa laki, lepas jas hujan itu!"

Menerima tantangan dari sang rival, Boboiboy melepaskan jas hujan miliknya, membiarkan tubuhnya basah oleh derasnya air hujan. Kini Fang dan Boboiboy sama-sama basah kuyup.

"Sekarang..." Boboioy berlari mendekati genangan air yang tak jauh dari hadapannya, hendak membalas serangan Fang.

"Rasakan ini!"

Fang segera menghindari serangan balasan Boboiboy. Pemuda berdarah cina itu menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu berlari menjauhi rival mungilnya itu.

"Tidak kena!"

"Ish! Mari sini kau Fang!"

Boboiboy langsung berlari mengejar Fang. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka mirip sekali pasangan sejoli india yang sedang kejar-kejaran yang ada di film Bollywood. Sebutkan saja misalnya, Fang dan Boboiboy mirip dengan Shakhrukh khan dan Kajol. Atau Veer dan Ichcha, atau Ranvi dan Veera, atau Efsun dan Bahar (Ini bukan dari India), atau Baalveer dan Meher, atau bisa juga Chotta Bheem dan Chutki.

Oke, sekarang ketahuan author-nya korban sinetron India.

Mereka berlari ke sepanjang jalan kenangan—err.. Ke sepanjang jalan dipinggir kota. Sesekali mereka menertawakan satu sama lain ketika salah satu dari mereka terciprat genangan air di jalan raya saat ada kendaraan yang melintas. Tindakan mereka sama seperti anak kecil. Tingkah mereka ini seperti orang yang belum pernah merasakan serunya hujan-hujanan saja.

Fang berlari memasuki sebuah lapangan basket didekat kota. Dan tentu saja Boboiboy masih mengikutinya, masih kesal ingin membalas Fang.

"Stop!"

Melihat sang rival yang tiba-tiba menghentikannya, Boboiboy berhenti. Ia melihat Fang memantul-mantulkan bola basket yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Karena aku masih belum puas main basket di sekolah tadi.. Jadi aku menantangmu untuk bermain basket disini! Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu kalau kau menang. Bagaimana?"

"Oke! Aku terima tantanganmu!" dengan penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri, Boboiboy mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada rivalnya.

Meskipun Boboiboy lebih berbakat dalam sepak bola, tapi dia tak boleh kalah kalau ditantang main bola basket. Dia tak perlu takut meskipun Fang adalah seorang jagoan basket disekolah. Bermain basket sama mudahnya dengan bermain bola bekel, seperti itulah yang dirasakan Fang.

Pertandingan basket antara Fang dan Boboiboy pun dimulai. Mereka saling memperebutkan bola basket satu sama lain, dan berusaha memasukkan bola kedalam keranjang lawannya.

Bermain basket dengan dua orang pemain memang tidak seru sama sekali. Tapi kalau melihat Fang dan Boboiboy yang begitu serius bermain, pasti akan menimbulkan kesan tersendiri yang membuat kita memiliki sebuah keinginan kuat. Entah itu keinginan untuk berteriak menyemangati mereka, memotret kelangsungan mereka dalam pertandingan, fangirlingan, joget-joget bak cheerleader abal, apapun itu.

Pertandingan antara kedua rival itu berlangsung hingga matahari menjelang terbenam. Saat itu hujan mulai mereda, dan terlihat matahari bersinar diantara gumpalan awan mendung yang menipis di langit. Dan setelah mereka mengeringkan pakaian mereka dengan berjemur sebentar, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Kalau kalian bertanya soal hasil pertandingan mereka, hasilnya seri. Dan Fang pun masih resmi untuk mengganggu Boboiboy dengan keisengannya. Huh!

.

.

.

.

Dan, keesokan harinya..

Kriiiiiinnng—

"HA-CHIIMM!"

Harusnya kalau waktu belajar dimulai disekolah, yang terdengar itu hanya suara bel sekolah saja. Tapi salah satu kelas, terdengar dengan sangat jelas dan keras seseorang yang sedang bersin.

Di kelas XI Matematika A SMA Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil. Wajahnya terlihat memucat, berkali-kali ia mengambil nafas dalam, berusaha menahan cairan unyu dihidungnya. Bangku yang didudukinya sudah dipenuhi gumpalan-gumpalan kertas tisu bekas mengelap cairan unyu hidungnya tadi.

Tak perlu repot-repot melakukan jurus Edotensei dan pergi bertanya pada Einstein tentang apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy saat ini. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Boboiboy sedang sakit sekarang. Gara-gara apa? Bukan gara-gara facebook tentunya. Kalian bisa salahkan rivalnya si pemuda bermata empat asal tirai bambu itu yang sepertinya sekarang dia tidak hadir. Jangan-jangan Fang sakit juga lagi?

"Dei, Boboiboy! Kau oke ke?" tanya Gopal yang duduk dibangku disamping Boboiboy.

"Ya lo! Kamu sakit ya?" timpal Ying yang kebetulan lewat bersama Yaya.

"Yaa.. Cuma pilek sedikit.."

"Eh, tapi dahi kamu panaslah!"

"Haiya.. Kamu harusnya jangan memaksakan diri begitu la!"

"...Tapi.. kan sekarang ada ulangan matematik.. Gawat kalau nanti mesti ulangan susulan sendiri..HA-CHIIIIHH!"

"Yasudahlah Boboiboy. Kamu ke UKS saja sekarang. Matematika kan pelajaran terakhir. Nanti aku bagi tahu cikgu kalau kamu sakit." kata Yaya.

Sang ketua kelas berkerudung merah muda benar juga. Karena pelajaran matematika ada dijam sebelum pulang, jadi masih ada waktu untuk istirahat sebentar. Ia bisa kembali dari UKS saat pelajaran matematika akan dimulai nanti.

"O-Oke.. Terima kasih, Yaya." Boboiboy beranjak dari bangkunya, lalu berjalan semi-sempoyongan keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

Setelah bersusah payah berjalan dari kelas ke ruang UKS, akhirnya Boboiboy sampai. Tapi dia menghela begitu melihat empat ranjang yang ada di ruangan ini sudah ditempati oleh siswa lain yang sedang sakit juga. Akhirnya Boboiboy duduk di kursi tempat petugas kesehatan berjaga di UKS ini. Kebetulan, petugas kesehatan disini sedang tidak berjaga, mungkin karena sedang ada urusan.

Ia berusaha mencari posisi senyaman mungkin di tempat duduk penjaga UKS. Mulai dari menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, tertidur di meja dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat sebagai penopang kepalanya, Aahh! Kalau sedang seperti ini ya lebih enak tidur diranjang! Kalau Boboiboy mesti tidur dibangku, apa bedanya dengan tidur di bangku kelas? Dia tak perlu susah-susah datang ke UKS kalau keadaannya sama saja dengan dikelas.

"Pssst..! Boboiboy!"

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara berbisik, Boboiboy segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia terkejut mendapati ternyata rivalnya sedang berada disini. Tepatnya sedang terbaring di salah satu tempat tidur di ruangan ini.

"Fang!"

Boboiboy hampir berteriak, namun menahan suaranya supaya tidak mengganggu siswa lain yang sedang beristirahat diruangan ini. Ia menghampiri tempat tidur yang ditempati Fang.

"Boboiboy! Jadi kamu sakit setelah hujan-hujanan kemarin? Payah kau!" Fang menyeringai jahil.

"Mestinya situ ngaca dulu! Kamu juga sakit gara-gara kemarin, iya kan?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi setidaknya aku enak, sedang sakit begini bisa tidur di kasur. Tidak seperti kau yang harus tidur dengan posisi yang tidak pewe sama sekali. Hehehe..!" ucap Fang sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal yang ada dikasurnya, menggoda Boboiboy.

"Oh? Kalau begitu, cepat menyingkir dari sana! Aku akan tidur disitu."

"Enak saja. Ini VIP nih, tidak bisa sembarangan dikasih!" Fang menjulurkan lidahnya pada Boboiboy, lalu kembali berbaring, memunggungi Boboiboy.

Boboiboy semakin dibuat kesal, ia pun mendorong Fang yang sedang terbaring. "Ish! Meyingkir dari situ!"

"Tidak!" Fang berusaha menahan tububnya sekuat supaya tidak terdorong oleh Boboiboy.

"Fang! Aku sakit gara-gara kau! Jadi kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa menerima tantanganku!"

"Cepat menyingkir!"

"Tidak!—WHOA!"

BRUKK

Dorongan Boboiboy sangat kuat sekuat warga Bikini Bottom yang mendorong kota mereka supaya terhindar dari serangan cacing besar Alaska. Cukup kuat hingga berhasil membuat pemuda cina itu terjatuh dan mendarat mesra ke lantai. Dia meringgis sambil mengusap keningnya yang hampir benjol karena terbentur ke lantai dalam posisi telungkup. Plus, wajahnya yang mendarat duluan ke lantai.

"Aha!" Dan dengan segera, Boboiboy naik ke ranjang, membaringkan dirinya, lalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

"Hei! Itu kasurku!"

"Sekarang ini kasurku!" sekarang Boboiboy yang berbalik menjulurkan lidahnya pada Fang. Ia meletakkan topinya di meja, lalu kembali berbaring, memunggungi Fang.

Fang berkacak pinggang kesal. Sudah didorong sampai jatuh ke lantai, tempat tidurnya diambil lagi. Terlihat dia sudah mengangkat tangannya, hendak mengeluarkan kuasa naga bayang untuk memberi anak ini pelajaran. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk itu, kasihan juga kalau Boboiboy harus berurusan dengan naga bayang dalam keadaan sakit begini.

Fang tidak seperti Boboiboy yang kejam menjatuhkan rivalnya yang sedang sakit dari kasur. Ia harus cari cara bagaimana dirinya bisa mendapat kembali kasurnya, atau setidaknya bisa dapat tempat untuk tidur.

Mengusir siswa lain yang sedang istirahat disini? Itu tidak mungkin.

Atau izin pulang saja kerumah? Tidak! Ada ulangan dari si guru kebenaran. Kalau dia harus ulangan susulan sendiri, itu sama saja cari mati. Si guru bertopeng itu akan mengurangi nilai pelajaran Fang, plus memberikan bonus tamparan mulus dari rotan keinsyafan miliknya.

Dan tidak mungkin juga kalau Fang harus tidur dilantai bak gelandangan malang dipinggir jalan. Tidak, dirinya tidak cocok kalau harus dikasih soundtrack 'orang pinggiran', nanti wajah gantengnya jadi terlihat miris kalau diberi soundtrack itu.

Aha!

Fang mendapatkan ide liar yang cemerlang dimana dia akan bisa mendapatkan tempat untuk tidur. Sekalian dia bisa modus juga. Dia menyeringai jahil, kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya, lalu meletakkannya di meja disamping tempat tidur. Ia menghadapkan dirinya ke Boboiboy yang sedang terbaring, lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"...!"

Menyadari sang rival naik ke tempat tidur yang ia tempati, Boboiboy tersentak. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya posisi tidur mereka saling berhadapan, dan jarak diantara wajah mereka... ah..! Pokoknya cukup dekat untuk merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"F-Fang?..."

Boboiboy merasa risih dengan jaraknya yang begitu dekatnya ini dengan sang rival. Ia semakin dibuat risih begitu menyadari sang rival melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangnya. Mendekapnya erat-erat hingga badan mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Bagi-bagi kek kasurnya. Pelit amat." ucap pemuda cina itu yang lalu menutup kedua matanya.

Boboiboy berusaha melepaskan pelukan Fang dengn mendorong bahu pemuda dihadapannya. "Fang.. L-Lepas..."

"Sudah diam. Aku ingin tidur..."

Boboiboy merasa tidak nyaman, sungguh. Ia masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkan Fang. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia berhenti memberontak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pelukan Fang terasa hangat juga. Apa ini gara-gara suhu tubuh Fang yang sedang meningkat juga? Atau hanya karena kebaperan Boboiboy saja?

Mendadak jantungnya berdebar-debar, dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Boboiboy menatap Fang yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Entah kenapa, Boboiboy ingin terus menatap wajah tidur pemuda cina yang terlihat polos itu. Kalau sedang terbangun, boro-boro terlihat polos. Yang ada Boboiboy ingin mendaratkan bogemnya ke wajah pemuda cina itu.

Lama-kelamaan Boboiboy merasa mengantuk, begitu terbuai dengan kehangatan pelukan rivalnya itu. Pada akhirnya, kedua iris coklat itu tertutup dan membuat dirinya tertidur bersama Fang di UKS pada saat itu.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaa!

Hai-hai Readers! Leila kembaliii! Ada yang kangen sama aku? xD /gaada

Aku kangen sama fandom ini.. Aku kangen sama FangBoy.. xD Dikarenakan kehilangan mood buat nulis dan kehabisan ide, akhirnya author hiatus sementara. Tapi akhirnya, aku balik lagi buat menyelesaikan fic multi-chap yang dipending dan mengibarkan bendera FangBoy di fandom ini! Yeahhh! xD /woy

Silahkan tulis review kalian. Mohon dimaklumi untuk segala kekurangannya. Makasih banyak, dan—

Sampai jumpa di fic lain! :3

.

.

.

.

BROOOTT—

Boboiboy sudah setengah jalan menuju alam mimpinya, tapi terpaksa harus terbangun lagi karena hidungnya mencium bau busuk. Ukh, kalau dirasa-rasa, ini bau kentut dari orang yang lagi masuk angin. Tapi siapa yang berani-beraninya kentut sampai dengan baik hati dan dermawannya ia membagikan bau busuk kentutnya pada Boboiboy?

"Pfftt..!"

Mendengar Fang yang menahan tertawanya, langsung saja Boboiboy mendorong Fang hingga pemuda Cina itu terjatuh dari ranjang dan tubuhnya mendarat mesra ke lantai untuk kedua kalinya. Siapa lagi kalau pelakunya bukan dia!

Cakep-cakep kentutnya bau sampah! Iyuuhh!

.

.

.

.

 **Review Please :3**


End file.
